


Same Old Blood Rush With a New Touch

by LivesInTheStars



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Reflection, pretty much the shortest thing i've ever posted anywhere, title is based on a Cute is What We Aim For album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesInTheStars/pseuds/LivesInTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley considers her relationship with Daniel and how her life has changed since becoming a Horseman during one of their shows. Daniel/Henley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Blood Rush With a New Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account on December 11, 2013.

The Four Horsemen only work two ways: as a group, and as solo acts. The glaring exception is that Daniel and Henley used to work together, and ergo are the only two of the Horsemen that could perform a trick together. She kind of hates that it's so obvious.

And so Henley is Danny's assistant again, just like it used to be; and it's like all the time apart and all the time she spent as her own solo escape act have faded away. She feels exactly like she used to when she put animals in boxes for him —put herself in boxes for him— even though she's changed so much.

It's easy and impossible to do this again. Nothing and everything has changed.

But it's still the same old blood rush when he looks at her, when his fingers brush against hers, when he catches her in his arms.

She can't help that her heart beats just as fast.


End file.
